Invisible Paper Heart
by Synderella6661
Summary: Kamilah has found herself 18 yrs old and pregnant. Ppl judge, everyone does even her best friend Ronnie. Everyone but one person, Joe Jonas. But their friendship soon becomes bitter when she becomes involved with younger pop star Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

It often crossed her mind how she managed to get herself so far up shits creek.

Naively, she had believed every word Brandon Frank said, every promise that would never be fulfilled and every kiss that left her feeling weightless. How could I be so dumb, her inner voice would often scold. Brandon was that boy that the girls gawked at, the one every girl wanted and every boy wanted to be like, and he knew it too. It was worse case scenario when she found out she was pregnant, and if it couldn't get any worse, Brandon decided ever so kindly that their relationship needed to be put on a heart stomping hiatus. Never had she fallen so hard for a boy, and never was she so willing to do whatever it took to keep him. That was easily her biggest fault, she grew attached to him, and was even convinced at one point that he loved her. He loved her body, her hips, her breasts, but not her.

Kamilah snapped out of her daze when she heard the knock on her door, a second later her mother came in her room. Kamilah remembered six months ago when she told her mother that she was pregnant, and how her mother cried endlessly for a whole day. There was no one to console her because for the longest time her parents had been separated, but she really knew she killed her mother. After the tears, her mother went through a stage where she would belittle Kamilah for being a stupid careless girl. Truth was, when it came to Brandon, she was very stupid. Then her mother wrapped her arms around her, deciding it was best to help her through this hardship rather than badger her about it. "Are you okay honey?" her mother sat at the edge of her bed, her hand reaching out to touch Kamilahs seven month baby belly. That day, they had met with the couple who would adopt the baby after it was born, they were nice newlyweds who couldn't conceive due to the woman's health. Kamilah liked the couple a lot, they had good jobs. The woman was a successful New York artist who had her own gallery, the man was a lawyer.

"Yeah" Kamilah smirked and looked down at her stomach. "It's just going to be weird when all this is over. But I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" even she needed reassuring at times.

'Of course" her mother took her into a hug. "The baby will have a good life, I can guarantee you that"

"I know" Kamilah stood and searched her wardrobe, she was going to the mall with her best friend Ronnie who was the typical macho man, every town in Jersey had their macho man. "Ronnie and I are hitting up the mall, I want to buy that new Avenged Sevenfold CD"

Her mother laughed. "And that's my cue to go. I cannot believe you listen to that noise…its hardly even music Kami"

"I cant believe you listen to opera, that's just ridiculous mother" she laughed and took out a Marilyn Manson tee shirt and a pair of shorts. Her mother left and Kamilah changed quickly, soon, Ronnie was outside the house in his 2000 blue Hyundai. With the honk of his horn, she applied some lip gloss and left. "Be home by ten" her mother told her.

The mall was full, it was weird, and even though the line was long at the music store, Kamilah got her hands on a copy of the new A7x cd. They ate pretzels at Auntie Anne and shared a Italian ice from Rita's. Ronnie did his usual prowl, collecting few phone numbers and even setting up a date with a thin blonde girl that was in Kamilahs Calculus class. They spent an hour in the book store, leaving empty handed, but they always made a point to look anyway. "My dad is working late in the studio tonight, want to go by?"

"Ronnie" she began with a stubborn face. "Your dad doesn't think too highly of me in case you forgot"

"Yeah well in case you forgot, my dad is just a middle aged Guido who doesn't think too high of anyone. Not even my mother"

Kamilah first saw him from behind the glass of the studio, he was writing, a guitar in his hands. Ronnie quickly read her face and grunted, elbowing his father for attention. "Dad, Kamilah thinks this guy is hot"

"Well this guy is taken last time I checked" Ronnie's father responded. "Besides, she's a bit…" he searched for words, his eyes at her stomach, but instead he shook his head.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ronnie and Kamilah asked in unison.

"Do you two live under a rock? Well, Kamilah it's alright because your not much of a pop listener but son…I'm ashamed" he gestured for the boy in the recording booth to come and he nodded, putting down the guitar. "This is Joe Jonas, of the Jonas three"

"Jonas brothers" Joe corrected and smiled. He shook Ronnie's hand and looked at Kamilah who was clearly expecting. "I'm Joe" he shook her hand trying to ignore the fact that she looked like she was going to pop any minute. Though pregnant, he picked up on her beauty very fast. Her hair was an ash brown with blonde highlights, and her eyes were hazel. Her tan was natural and her figure was stunning, even with the round weight on her uterus. "Kamilah' she said coyly placing a hand on her stomach. "And yes I'm pregnant, I'm not smuggling a beach ball under my shirt"

"You are a bitch" Ronnie laughed and followed his dad to his office, leaving them alone. Kamilah would definitely make him pay for that one. Definitely.

"If it makes you feel better, you don't seem bitchy, just a bit sarcastic" Joe sat down and quickly looked at her stomach before correcting himself and looking at her face. "Sarcasm is nice every once in a while"

"Too bad…it's a regular thing with me. Comes with the belly" she laughed. "Its okay to look"

"It doesn't feel right", he admitted. "But your boyfriend is lucky, you're beautiful"'

What was she supposed to say to that? Joe Jonas just called her beautiful, and though she had no clue of any of his music, she felt rainbows. Truth was, Joe was newly single, and he knew a pretty girl when he saw one, he also liked to give compliments. "Most people would say thank you' he joked.

"Thank you" she smiled and looked down, trying to remember the last time she saw her feet. "And though I wish I could say otherwise, there is no boyfriend" it was a sad thing to admit, but it was a true statement. With Brandon gone living his life as single, she was unsure how she felt about a lot of things. Taking a compliment seemed so uneasy.

"Wow"

"Yeah, nice to knock me up then call it quits huh" she was being sarcastic yet again but that statement was one that he didn't know how to react to. "It's fine, I'm not bitter"

"Good. Let me take you out then"

"In case your blind as a bat, I'm seven months pregnant and you're apparently a star. Wouldn't want your image to deteriorate for being seen with a preggers girl"

He smiled his killer smile, knowing instantly that he could get used to her. "In case you have not noticed, I don't judge"

They walked the Atlantic city board walk, it wasn't far from where she lived, maybe ten miles at the most. He was like an open book, which stunned her, she always viewed most pop stars as robots, trained to be this way or that way but he was real. Nothing he said seemed to be carefully thought out, and his responses didn't seemed characterized by an image for the press. He was real with all of his responses and reactions. Then, from afar, walking hand in hand with a voluptuous raven haired girl was Brandon. He saw her instantly, his eyes full of regret, regret that only she could read. "Why are you looking at that guy like you want to kill him?"

"Because I do" Kamilah responded. "That's the guy that knocked me up"


	2. Chapter 2

Kamilah was certain she would never hear from him again, assuming this was common sense of course. According to many people he was a pop star who would never be able to be in the backdrops of life. He would always be out there, in the spotlight, even if he didn't want to. Her mother felt she should never see him again, to her, Kamilah had no business growing with a boy who would eventually do what Brandon had done. But her mother was wrong, Joe was reserved when it came to romance or possibility of one, and he didn't judge nor twist anyone's mind. He enjoyed walking the board walk with Kamilah, there was no doubt about that, but he enjoyed getting to know her more than the beautiful Atlantic City shore. It would be another week before they saw each other again, this time it was more secluded and intimate surroundings enveloped them. She wore a pair of red Capri pants with a black blouse and wedge sandals.

Of course Ronnie, who was also was against Kamilah hanging out with Joe, questioned everything that happened. By her third meeting with Joe, it was clear where things were headed, and Ronnie was ready to pummel ass if necessary. "You're going on eight months pregnant!" Ronnie reminded her as if it were something she would easily forget. "What on earth are you thinking?"

"I'm enjoying my life" Kamilah defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and you enjoyed it a little too much with Brandon"

"Shut up Ronnie" she grunted and flipped open her laptop. She knew it was written allover her face that she liked Joe, and she was the worst liar on the face of the planet. But most of all, her best friend didn't support her, this bothered her.

"Kami you know I love you, and I am just looking out. I don't want some prick to do what Brandon did to you, it'd break my heart if I knew it happened and I could've prevented it but didn't"

"Joe isn't like that"

"Oh lord" Ronnie threw his hands in the air. "You go out with the guy three times and you think you know what they are all about? Open your eyes Kamilah! He is leaving tomorrow, and after that you wont see or hear from him again"

She wondered if Ronnie was right, that Joe would disappear from her life as quickly as he came into it. She realized that if this be the case, she would be hurt, but why? It wasn't like they knew one another, they weren't dating and most of all he never kissed her let alone made a move. Kamilah looked up from her computer screen at Ronnie who awaited an argument, when he received none he looked down at his Nike sneakers. Kamilah sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair that was still wet from her shower. Not wanting to admit to anything that would be twisted as vulnerable, she kept quiet for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry Kami. It's just that with my dad being in the business, I've seen the way people operate. And guys who usually are the apple of all these girls eyes, they know it so they tend to flaunt it. You think Joe is really showing you who he is? Or is he just showing you who he thinks you want to see?""I'm not talking about this"

"You better keep in contact with me" Joe told her with a laugh, they were in a cab on the way to the JFK airport where Joe would take a plane back to Los Angeles. "If I am doing my part, you better do yours"

"Okay sergeant" she muttered playing a word search game on her phone. The whole day, she had been very detached towards him, not intentionally. Ronnie's words had impacted her more than she would have liked to believe. "Plus you leave and I never see you again" she thought aloud, instantly, like a second nature, she covered her mouth. Ashamed.

"Talk about a low blow" he muttered looking out of the window as they crossed a bridge. "If you were so convinced I wasn't going to stay in touch why did you come then?"

"Why are you getting so offended?" her eyebrows pulled together in a look of anger. Yeah, she had just royally fucked up but he didn't have to be a bitch about it either. "It slipped"

"So you were thinking I was going to just leave and never come back? After one of the most realest weeks of my life? Do I look like a fucker?" Kamilah kept quiet as he went on about how he thought it was clear to her something like that wouldn't happen. "I even swear to be there when you give birth" now he was really putting himself out there. Kamilah took in a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye.

"Why would you offer to do that?" she asked, a hand resting on her stomach. Instantly, she felt the baby kick. "I'm just a stupid pregnant jersey girl who made a mistake."

"Because Kamilah, I want to be there. I cant just forget once my plane lands." he knew he himself didn't want to leave, and he knew that she was feeling the same. Kamilah Kirk, the girl who was pregnant but precious and unforgettable. He spent days trying to shake himself out of this infatuation, but then he realized there was no point. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, and this was no exception. Whether she was going to admit so, she felt the same as well. They had many talks in the short period of time, too many things were said to just be left alone, and too many secrets were revealed. He knew things that only Ronnie knew, and she knew things that his brothers didn't even know. The ride was silent, until the cab pulled into the airport entrance and reality hit. I'm leaving, he thought, for real. He paid the cab driver the fee and looked at Kamilah. "One more month" he caressed her stomach before smiling. "The baby likes me"

"Yeah" she sort of sank in her seat once he said that. Was he under some sort of impression that he would be around the baby? Possibly. Kamilah left out the detail that she was giving the baby up for adoption, it was a big detail.

"Uncle Joe has a nice ring to it"

"You're going to miss your flight" she responded. He nodded and took her in a hug, inhaling her sweet scent of jojoba mixed with passion fruit. A scent he would remember for a long time. "See you soon then"

"See you soon" he got out of the cab and headed for the entrance, stopping, he left his bags and opened the door to the cab once more. "Sorry dude" he told the driver, then he looked at a confused Kamilah. "I have to try this" he leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers, softly.


End file.
